


Oikawa's Sick Day

by destinyk18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyk18/pseuds/destinyk18
Summary: I haven't written anything in a while and I did not edit this after writing, but hope it's okay. I am currently in haikyuu brainrot mode and after reading a ton of fics I wanted to try writing a little.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oikawa's Sick Day

I was worried. A feeling not entirely foreign to me, but it was a rather annoying, insistent one. I had spent all day at school not seeing or hearing from Oikawa. All my texts, I may have sent a couple more than my usual demeanor would allow, were left on delivered as well. They had practice that evening, but I needed to go check and make sure the idiot didn’t die or anything. I quickly texted the Seijoh group chat that he would be missing practice and to notify everyone of Oikawa’s absence from the day. With a few words of confirmation sent in reply, I then raced off in the direction of that idiot’s house. Thinking it through, a reasonable reason would be due to sickness, and I was thoughtful enough to stop at a local convenience store and grab some medicine, snacks, and the like. With a plastic bag gripped in one hand, my palm shifted nervously as I cautiously knocked on Oikawa’s door, not knowing what to expect. Usually, on days like this I would at least get a text or two. Oikawa liked to send me a ton of notifications of even the finest details. “Iwa-chan! I just woke up, wow it’s already 12pm!” Or “ Iwa-chan! Are you in math class right now? I miss you!” Something like that. I may or may not had been feeling a tiny bit depressed without any such messages throughout the day. The door suddenly opens slowly and I suddenly felt the breath knock out of his chest at the sight in front of him.

  
“Oh, Iwa-chan, what are you doing here?” Oikawa stood in the threshold hair slicked back due to the sweat that looked like it was slowly drenching his entire body, and he seemed significantly winded. HI regained his breathing at rapid speed and reached out quickly as Oikawa stumbled, just in time to catch his body as the majority of his body weight leaned into me. He was rather light and my heart fluttered as my mind wondered for a moment, before the worry returned.

“What the hell are you doing Shitty-kawa, why haven’t you been answering your phone?” I ask as I bring the two of us inside carefully. Helping Oikawa back into bed I lets out a sigh of frustration.

“I’m sorry, my phone died and I fell asleep. I didn’t want to bother you…” Oikawa lets out trailing off. I look at him with a glare spread across my face before I even mean to before my face softens and I feel my body slack as I sit next to his bedside.

“I was worried… idiot.” I mumbled. I saw his hand lay onto of the colors and without thinking reach up and grab his with my own, holding it gingerly. A look of surprise flashes across his face before he smiles warmly and closes his eyes, leaning his head up against my hand. He hums in a content manner and we stay like this for a while.  
After some time I look over and see that Oikawa has fallen asleep again and look at our interlocking fingers. Very carefully, without stirring to awaken him I lean over the bed and reach down and kiss his hand before I realize the untouched bag still in my other hand.

“Ah! I forgot I need to be taking care of him while he is this sick!” I exclaimed in a hushed tone reprimanding myself. Slowly disconnecting our hands I get up and head to his washroom where the rags and washcloths were located. Wetting one and bringing it back to the bedside I lie it across Oikawa’s forehead and then make my way to the kitchen. Surely he won’t mind me borrowing a few things while I’m in here. Using my rather exceptional cooking skills, I whipped up some combination fried rice, which I knew was one of his usual favorites. With medicine in one hand and food in another I left it at his bedside, not necessarily wanting to wake him up when he was sleeping so soundly.

Hours later I heard yelling coming from Oikawa’s room. At lightening speed I run down the hall and stick my head through the door’s threshold into his room, darting ym head back and forth quickly.

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask, still searching for the cause. I pause and look at him, sitting up in bed with a bit more color on his face as tears begin to stream down his face. Surprised, I feel myself not knowing what to do or where to move, so I become stuck at an impasse partway in the room with my arms waving around frantically, at a loss. “Ehhhh?” He smiles and chuckles a little at my actions.

“I thought you left.” He replies, scooping up a spoonful of rice and plopping it into his mouth. “You stayed.” My body relaxes and I walk the distance of the room and sit down next to him .

“Of course I did, you idiot.” I said bringing my hand onto his head, patting it in a loving kind of way. “You complete, utter idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff fics, i hope to write more to come


End file.
